Weird dreams
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Leia has some very weird dreams that make her lose sleep. Han helps her relax and offers her a lovely night to give her something more interesting to remember...basically PWP, something silly and sexy I came up with. Rated M for consensual sexuality and kinky stuff between consenting adults. Adults only please.


**WEIRD DREAMS: a Star Wars fanfiction by shadowgirl999**

**Just a sexy little comedy fic with my take on the new Star Wars movies, which I personally didn't like. Leia has some strange dreams one night that make her feel weird, and Han has just the antidote to make her night a little better. Rated M for nudity and sexuality between consenting adults. Enjoy! **

Leia tossed and turned as she slept nude in the arms of her husband Han Solo, not from fear, but more from the restless dreams that annoyed her while she slept. She hugged him close as she was shaken awake by her thoughts, sitting straight up as her firm breasts rubbed against Han's chest.

"What in the galaxy…?" Leia muttered as she sat up straight, running her pliable fingers through her hair.

She frowned as she thought to the strange dreams she had had earlier, her body feeling cold as she half laughed, half cringed at the memories of the events her mind cooked up in the night.

"What a strange night…" Leia said as she sat up and shook her long, brown hair.

Leia yawned and stretched out her limbs, climbing out of bed naked (since it was a hot night anyway and she had total privacy right now) and going to the kitchen for something to drink, lovingly smiling at her youngest son Anakin's room as she passed it. She reached the kitchen and poured herself some Naboo blossom wine, drinking it slowly and sitting on a barstool in the kitchen, pouting with a quizzical look as she remembered the dreams she had experienced over the last few hours. They were like bad movies, and Leia wondered what they meant as she sipped her wine.

"Can't sleep, sweetheart?" a familiar husky voice said behind her as a rough, calloused pair of hands wrapped around her bare waist.

Leia smiled and put down her glass as she stood and turned to face Han, as naked as she was and warm to her touch. She embraced her husband and kissed him gently, standing on her toes to reach his face.

"Not very well." Leia admitted as she poured Han another glass of wine.

"More nightmares?" Han asked as he accepted the glass. "Or…flashbacks?"

"No, not either." Leia said as she drank. "The therapy has really helped, I haven't dreamed of Jabba or any other…source of stress…in over a year now."

"What's wrong then, sweetheart?" Han asked, looking into her lovely eyes.

"Well, not much really. It's just…they're more odd dreams more than bad dreams." Leia said as she swirled her wine in the glass. "The Empire was back, only for some reason they called themselves the 'First Order' or some such crap, and were led by this stranger called Snoke. The Rebellion had resurged and called themselves 'The Resistance' even though they were a military and not a band of solo agents as denotes a resistance."

Han raised an eyebrow.

"So basically, history repeated itself?" he asked, smirking quizzically. "Well, there goes all our efforts over the last ten years or so."

"Yeah, and its gets dumber." Leia said as she sipped the last of her wine. "I was still a senator, but I was 'secretly' funding the Resistance, we were split up, Luke never married Mara Jade, Jacen, Jaina and Anakin had never been born, and our only son was this kid named Ben who didn't look anything like either of us."

"Weird." Han said with a slight chuckle.

"Then, he apparently turns to the dark side because Luke tried to kill him in his sleep, becomes known as 'Kylo Ren' and essentially becomes a Darth Vader wannabe." Leia said, smirking a little at the thought. "His temper tantrums were ridiculous, let me tell you. And then…he kills you and you drop down a shaft in this planet."

"Kills me?" Han said with a confused look. "No respect for his parents, that kid. What shaft was this?"

"it was in this artificial planet called 'Starkiller Base' that was kind of like the Death Star, but could blow up multiple planets and was the size of Bespin." Leia said as she frowned.

"So...it's basically just bigger?" Han said with a confused look on his face as he drank his wine.

Leia chuckled, her firm breasts heaving as she took another breath.

"Weird, that's almost exactly what you said in my dream!" she said as she leaned back and continued. "And there was this girl named Rey who had the force, and was somehow just as good a pilot as you were. She could even pull off all these force tricks it took me and Luke years to learn without any training herself, which didn't make any sense at all."

Leia paused as she stood up and embraced Han, kissing him as she grinned.

"To make things even stranger, Luke was in hiding on some planet he made a map to for some reason and he was a curmudgeonly old coot." Leia said as she frowned again. "He had given up on the Force and the Jedi and just cut himself off from everyone. In the dream, Luke wouldn't even leave the planet to help us, he just projected an image of himself to distract Kylo Ren and then died from the strain shortly afterwards."

She scratched her head and sighed, looking more confused than before. Leia was feeling very confused just explaining it to her husband.

"He seemed like a completely different person, it was so weird. There was also this pilot I had never seen before but who was so generic it could have been anyone from Rogue Squadron in his place, and a Stormtrooper named Finn who joined up with the Resistance after setting him loose." Leia said, pulling her hair back as it fell in front of her face. "And some short alien of a species I didn't recognize that you apparently knew from somewhere. She was named 'Maz Kanata' and was apparently dating Chewbacca."

"What did she look like?" Han asked, smirking. "Lots of fur?"

"No, just a short, bald orange humanoid who apparently knew a lot about various things." Leia said as she finished her drink and stood up straight, stretching slightly as she set down her glass. "It was just weird."

"Well, that was the least weird thing you've told me tonight." Han said as he massaged his wife's spine, making her smile and moan as she leaned into his hands. "Those sound like some pretty dumb dreams."

"Oh, they were." Leia said with a giggle as she closed her eyes and leaned back into his hands some more. "It makes me wonder what would even inspire such a ridiculous fantasy. It sounds like somebody took our history records, cut out a few parts and characters and turned it into a story."

She kissed Han's hands as he moved to massage her belly, digging his fingers into her ribs and then up to her firm, bared breasts.

"Well, that sounds just disappointing." Han said, kissing her ears as he did so.

Leia leaned back again, loving how he did this. She often loved when Han kissed her ears, because they were usually one of the only parts of her that were exposed whenever she wore formal attire. Leia loved how he would gently touch and kiss her whenever they were alone, as a way to warm her up to being touched in more…forbidden areas when they had the privacy.

"Oh, it was." Leia said as she leaned into his kiss.

"So…" Han said as he turned the barstool around so that she faced him. "…how about we make the night a little more interesting?"

Leia gasped and giggled as Han quickly pulled her into her arms, scoping her naked form up and carrying her like a newly wedded bride. She loved it when Han did this, and peppered his neck and face with kisses.

"Lead the way, you old scoundrel." She said with a smile as Han carried her into the bedroom, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again. "Let's get rid of those dumb dreams and make some good dreams of our own."

Han kicked the door closed and playfully dropped Leia on her feet, kissing her belly as she stood.

"Not yet, hotshot. I'm not properly dressed." Leia said as she playfully pushed him onto the bed. "Just let me slip into something a little more comfortable."

Han leaned back on the bed, leaving his wife to strut behind a changing screen and open a hidden drawer, her shadowy outline tantalizing him as he saw her swallowing a few contraceptive pills and putting on bundle of fabric. Leia then pulled the screen back and strutted forwards. She was dressed in a pure white senator's gown with gold trim, her lips coated in red lipstick and her hair done up in a knotted hairstyle with gold pins, grinning at Han's expression.

"Expecting the gold bikini again?" she said with a smirk. "As much as I love wearing it for you, it's gotten a little old."

"Actually, this is just as sexy on you, dear." Han said as he gently cupped her waist and kissed her red lips. "It makes you look so…domineering."

"There's a little surprise for you if you can take it off of me, but be careful." Leia said as she motioned to her hair. "This is a traditional Alderaanian hairstyle for new brides. If it isn't undone before the marriage is consummated, the pins will tend to prickle the bride's head with too much movement and as you can imagine, that can really turn a girl off if it happens over and over."

Han smirked and stood up, his manhood erect as he approached. Leia smirked as well, turning around and allowing Han to examine her hair from all angles. The pins seemed to be wound into each other and were tricky to undo, and as he did so, he felt Leia squirming slightly as they pricked her head. Ten minutes later, Leia was simultaneously giggling and cringing as Han was getting slightly frustrated, his erection poking her chest comically as she smirked.

"God, this is like a chastity belt mixed with a puzzle cube." Han said as he struggled with the pins, her scent turning him on even more as he did so.

"Oh, that's the idea." Leia said with a grin. "The whole thing was to prevent premarital intercourse because the bride would wear this hairstyle for the entire wedding planning process. If it was undone, everyone would know she had violated her sacred vows."

"To hell with the hair." Han said as he smirked, his raspy voice making Leia swoon as she felt him lift the skirt of the lovely white robes. "Let's get started."

"You can't take off the dress now, my hair is in the way." Leia said with a giggle. "If there's too much…activity…it'll hurt."

"Which is why I'm not going to ask you to undress." Han said as he went underneath her wide skirt, licking his lips. "I'm going to tenderize you."

He felt up her legs as Leia closed her eyes and moaned, throwing her head back as she felt Han feeling her up. His fingers reached her crotch and found she wasn't wearing any underwear, his head following to kiss upwards from her feet.

"No panties?" He asked as she drew his hands down. "How improper, princess."

"Cheater." Leia said with a smirk as she gasped.

"You're dealing with a Corellian here, princess. We don't play by the rules." Han said as he reached her womanhood, kissing it over and over again as she gasped and threw her head back. "And you are a very naughty princess, to go commando while in such a lovely dress."

Leia sighed as Han continued kissing her, moving up to her crotch and holding her hips as he kissed her vulva. She moaned and bucked forward, her legs feeling flimsy as she felt Han kissing her and stretching her vaginal lips wide open. Leia gasped as she felt his fingers inside of her and plunging deeper.

"Ooh…!" she moaned as she felt her muscles clenching his fingers tight.

Han continued thrusting his fingers deeper as he used his free hand to fumble with the pins. Leia groaned and ground against his hand as she felt herself growing wetter. Han then withdrew his fingers and spanked her lightly, making her gasp and giggle as he returned to fingering her soaking-wet womanhood. Leia's legs were clenching together as Han continued, her thighs crossing playfully to try to prevent him from touching her. It was a game they played sometimes, trying to toe the line between consent and violation. Leia made a fantasy of it, playing into her subconscious desires for being dominated of her own free will.

"God, Han…" she moaned as she felt his hand winding through her hair.

"Sssh." Han shushed as he stroked her clitoris, making her gasp as it withdrew into her vulva. "Almost got it…"

Leia gasped as her hair dropped down in loose folds, the pins dropping down and leaving her long hair draped over her breasts and back.

"Arms up, princess." Han whispered as he grabbed the hem of her dress.

Leia lifted her arms, facilitating her nakedness as Han forcefully tugged the skirt upwards, peeling the dress off of her skin, which was now sticky from sweat. She was now completely naked, blushing slightly at the expression on his face as he held her hips in his hands.

"Finally." Han whispered as he suddenly flipped Leia onto her back, making her gasp as he pinned her to the mattress and forcefully pulled her thighs apart. "Now for your second reward, princess."

Leia gasped as he entered her with a roughness she had been expecting, nay, hoping for, and closed her eyes in bliss. She spread her legs as Han plunged into her moist womanhood and bit down on her neck, making her gasp as he continued thrusting inside of her for about 10 minutes, her body growing stickier and hotter by the moment.

"Harder…" she demanded as Han plunged in and out of her, kissing her neck and clavicles.

Leia was pushed onto the bed and subjected to more thrusting, her body tingling in the throes of orgasm before Han pulled out of her and spun her around, making her giggle as she was pushed into the doggy style position.

"Push my face into the bed." Leia demanded. "Dominate me, make me all yours."

"If you insist." Han said as he pushed her face into the pillow. "Remain face down and don't move."

Leia shuddered in anticipation as Han spanked her bare bottom hard, making her yelp and giggle. She loved it when he did this. She heard a jar being opened as saw Han smearing lubricant all over his solid cock, making her gasp and moan in bliss. Leia then gasped out loud as Han plunged his rock-hard manhood into her anus, making her moan in pain as he slid deeper and deeper.

"Oh…goddess…!" Leia gasped as she leaned back.

"Didn't see any of this in your dreams, did you?" Han asked as he kissed her.

"No…we were…separated…in the…dreams." Leia said in-between pants as she stayed on her knees.

"Then I know that dream sucked." Han said as he playfully spanked Leia in-between thrusts. "We both love making love to each other. I can't see any future where we don't."

"Oh yes…" Leia said, smirking as she felt Han plunging deeper into her rear. "…I can be such a dirty slut, cant I?"

"Indeed." Han teased, playing along as he slapped Leia's rear hard. "You can't go without sex for a day."

"Ooh!" Leia moaned as the slap coincided with a painful thrust deep into her sphincter. "That's right, you scoundrel. I get so starved for the pleasure you give me…"

"Quiet." Han said as he pulled out a box that made Leia gasp. "No more words, princess."

Leia drooled as she saw handcuffs and a muzzle with a long dildo on the interior being drawn from the box, knowing what would happen with it. She gasped again as the handcuffs were wound around the bedframe and clamped onto her wrists, gasped as the long rubber cock was thrust into her lovely mouth, effectively silencing her totally as she choked slightly. Han tightened the gag and continued plunging into her body, making her cry out as she was totally dominated.

"Urpmh! Urgh! Urpmh…!" Leia moaned with every thrust as Han fucked her senselessly.

"Safeword?" Han asked as he drew her hair back into a ropelike line and tugged.

Leia shook her head.

"Good." Han whispered as he tugged harder, making Leia gasp. "Because it's going to get rougher."

She moaned into the rubber penis that silenced her utterly, suckling it as her eyes rolled back in pleasure. Leia gasped as Han held her down, struggling to move her arms as she sighed in bliss. Being bound and gagged, held face-down, muzzled and helpless of her own free will was amazing. She even loved the choking sensation of the gag as Han pulled her long hair. Leia could trust Han to be gentle and considerate to her feelings, but still rough and wild when she wanted to be. She felt amazing as Han thrust in and out again and again, spanking her harder and making the sensation between her legs build up until she moaned loudly from the explosion she felt in her sphincter.

"MURRPPHH!" Leia screamed into her muzzle, choking on the rubber cock as Han exploded inside of her, her own orgasm following shortly after.

She gasped as Han slapped her ass, making her cry out in pleasure. Leia then collapsed as Han pulled out of her and collapsed, her mind shattering from a triple orgasm as Han grabbed her limp body and massaged her gently.

"Sssh, sssh, it's okay, Leia." He whispered as his wife shuddered in his arms. "It's okay, we were just playing. And you were a great submissive. Here sweetheart, let's get that gag off of your sexy lips."

Leia smiled and cuddled into Han's arms, coughing slightly as the gag was removed from her mouth and throat. She kissed her husband and snuggled into his chest, smiling up as she shuddered.

"I know. I know it's all just fun." Leia said as she leaned back and gasped. "It's just so…intense."

She leaned back and felt her body, sweaty, aching and sticky from rough, wild sex as Han held her close. Leia sighed as she stretched out slightly.

"Oh look, you got me all dirty." Leia said as she rubbed her drenched thighs. "You naughty corellian, you."

"Then it's time for a bath." Han said as he stood up and stretched. "You coming?"

"I don't think I can even stand, let alone walk to the tub." Leia said as she leaned back and moaned. "God, you did a number on me."

"Then I'll make sure you don't have to walk." Han said as he scooped his wife in his arms.

Leia gasped as Han lifted her in the air, carrying her into the adjoining refresher and slowly setting her into the tub. Leia gasped again as he turned on the water, making steaming-hot liquid wash over her legs, then her thighs. Han then entered the tub with her, the huge bath accommodating them both with ease as he poured bubble bath and bath salt into the water.

"Thank you for such a wonderful night." Leia gasped as she drifted to sleep in the hot water.

"After such crummy dreams, you deserved it." Han said as he massaged Leia's firm breasts, making his wife coo in pleasure. "Anything else you desire?"

"Just you." Leia whispered as she kissed him, leaning back as he positioned her in his lap as the deep tub filled up past their chests. "That's all I need."

She then turned off the water, leaving the tub full as Han fell asleep from orgasm, his sexual energy dying down. Leia felt herself drifting off to sleep as well in the steaming water as her skin turned red, her body tingling from post-sex bliss. The two lovers snuggled into each other and drifted to sleep, naked and satisfied in the hot water and ready to sleep there all night. Leia was happy and sated, ready to sleep deeper than before. And if all that it took to give her such a wonderful, sexy night was some weird, disturbing dreams, then she wished all her dreams were so strange from now on. She could only hope…

**The end.**

**Leia's thoughts on her dreams are based on my own thoughts on the new Star Wars movies. I really didn't care for them, and I much prefer "The Mandalorian" to JJ Abrams and Kathleen Kennedy's movies. Please review!**


End file.
